This invention relates generally to a sine bar for use in machine tooling operations which allows an operator to position and hold a work piece to be cut, laid out or ground at a predetermined angle. In the past, the lay-out machining of a work piece with a sine bar in a vise has been cumbersome and time consuming for an operator. Applicant's improved device provides a compact sine bar having a positive work piece locking means, the sine bar being adjustable for angular positions of zero to 180.degree. which may be set from top, sides and base.